Back from the second dimension
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: Dr. D from the second dimension has been in jail over a year. When he finally breaks out and plans his return to his weaker selfs dimension with a new plan of action what will happen? Secrets will be revealed and friends will have to fight friends. Phinebella will make an appearence in upcoming chapters. T for later chapters. I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inside his cell he would be heard conversing with himself. Talking about many things and always landing on one person. Phineas Flynn, The reason he lost his army, his tri-state area…His Plati-borg. Phineas and his creations had destroyed his robots and ruined all his plans but that wasn't the worst of it. After returning to his own world and being arrested they had confiscated Choo-choo from him and now he was furious. Spending every waking moment planning his escape, his return to power…His revenge.

He regretted never crushing those three when he had attacked with his giant robot. Why had he stopped? Why had he lost his nerve over finding his childhood toy? WHY HAD HE NOT CRUSHED THEM WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE? This question always lead to him cursing the name Phineas.

After almost a year in captivity he was ready to get out of this hell hole. This was not the end; he knew what he would have to do. Once out he would go to warehouse X2.3 and retrieve two things. First he would reactivate a new army of robots that he thankfully had not equipped with the self-destruct the others had and thus had not been destroyed. After he reactivated these robots he would grab the controls and retrieve the other dimensionator and go through the portal into his weaker self's dimension and kidnap the boy who had destroyed his world. This brought him to the second item he would recover from the warehouse.

He did not plan to kidnap and imprison Phineas or even kill him. The second item was a robotic nerve suit which he could control from his wrist but would render the wearer completely at his will. See he lost his Plati-borg but knew that Perry was useless now and he would soon have his own Boy-borg and not just any boy-borg but a genius boy who would reveal all his secrets. He would be undefeatable and finally rule a tri-state area once again. The only problem he faced right now? He was still in prison but knew how to escape. The fireside girls passed out books every day at the same time…it was just a matter of time.

As fireside girl Gretchen was handing out books for the inmates she heard a loud crash and took off running for the source of the noise. When she got to Dr. D's cell she found him facedown and not moving. She knew she should call for backup in case anything went wrong but at the time her adrenaline was pumping and she opened the cell to make sure he wasn't dead. It was then that it happened. Not a step into the cell when Dr. D jumped up and kicked her in the face, effectively breaking her nose but she was out cold before she hit the ground. Dr. D walked up and grabbed the keys from her belt before exiting the cell and locking it behind him.

"It'll be hours before anyone notices I am gone and by then it will be too late" He spoke while walking to the nearest exit. Other inmates begged him to release them but he walked right by talking aloud about what he was going to do when he finally took over the tri-state area. He reached the exit and used the keys to open the door. As he emerged from the prison a smile crept upon his face as he knew this was the beginning of the end. He walked off into the distance towards a certain warehouse that held the keys to his uprising. The smile fading as he remembered what had brought him to this point.

"Phineas Flynn I am coming and you are going to destroy everything you have ever loved before I destroy you" It began to rain as he reached the warehouse and that's when he heard it. The sirens from the prison letting everyone know he had escaped. He was running out of time but only needed a few minutes. He had won this round. He was going to a new battleground.


	2. Chapter 2

"OOF" was all Doofinshmirtz could let out as Perry the Platypus knocked him against the wall.

"Perry the Platypus? How did you get out of my trap?" "No matter in just a few seconds my inator will fire and I shall RULE THE TRI-STATE AREA!" Doofinshmirtz laughed maniacally before realizing Perry the Platypus just pushed the self-destruct button.

"NOOOOO!" was all Doof could yell before his machine exploded. "Curse you Perry the Platypus" Doof yelled in his all too familiar defeated tone. Doof slumped against the wall and tucked his head in his knees and let out a sad sigh which made Perry stop and walk up to him with pity in his eyes. Perry laid a hand on the Doctors shoulder as a form of comfort which Doofinshmirtz greatly appreciated, seeing how he always lost no matter what he did.

"You know Perry the platypus, every day we do the same thing over and over again and where do we go? Nowhere that's where. Yet I know if I was to get out of this line of work I would miss being thwarted by you." Doofinshmirtz let out a small smile before getting his usual frown back on

"Forget what I just said Perry the Platypus. It was just the overwhelming sadness of losing my latest inator to a mammal. Tomorrow I will take over the Tri-State area and finally win" Doofinshmirtz began to laugh and Perry cracked a smile glad that he was back to being the over confident Heinz Doofinshmirtz he knew. As Perry stood there silently laughing he couldn't help but feel something was wrong, that something was about to happen. Neither one of them noticing the green rimmed portal opening until it was too late.

"AHHHHH!" Doofinshmirtz screamed as a Robot had slammed him and Perry against the wall effectively pinning the two of them. Perry had pure terror in his eyes as he recognized the robots from back in the second dimension and knew who was behind this.

As if on cue a man dressed in a black overcoat, matching Leather boots and gloves and an unmistakable eye patch with a scar over it emerged from the portal.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Let me go" Doofinshmirtz keep saying as he was approached by the figure. "You look awfully familiar" Doof said as he eyed the intruder up and down "Do I know you?"

"Wha? Wai? You seriously don't recognize me? It's me Heinz Doofinshmirtz from the other dimension…I overtook your tri-state area last year. I was foiled by that platypus and how owners. You gave me back choo-choo" Said the Eviler Doofinshmirtz surprised by the lack of terror in his own eyes. "OH COME ON!. I sentenced you to Doom in my dimension"

After that even though the evil Doofinshmirtz was talking the lesser of the two evils started remembering everything. The otherdimensionator, Sentenced to doom, having his own inator used against him to wipe their memories clean. Everything was clear to him again.

"Wait I remember you" At those words Perry flinched. He knew Amnesia could be cured by familiar events that would help jog the memory of the clueless one. The fact Doofinshmirtz remembered was not a huge deal what really scared Perry was that everyone else might remember and he might not be able to help.

"Create a cage and throw them in there. You two stand guard and someone remove his hat I have a few things I need to do before I move on." With that the Eviler Doofinshmirtz walked through the portal and returned with the rest of his army.

It was a small army of about 30 robots but enough to instil fear in both Perry and Dr. D. Perry was helpless as he moved about the cage without his fedora and tools and Dr. D's constant questioning was not helping in the least. The robots were moving everything around and Perry was wondering what he could possibly have in mind. Thirty robots were not nearly enough to take down the tri-state area especially since his owners destroyed hundreds last time this happened but still Perry felt uneasy as if he knew this was going to be different.

"I need a phone book and a map of the tri-state area" The evil Doofinshmirtz called as he walked around the room surveying the inators and there uses. A robot returned with the requested items and handed them to the evil doctor. He laid out the map next to the cage holding himself and Perry and motioned Perry closer. Cautiously Perry walked up to the cage and looked at the evil doctor.

"Perry the platypus I would really like your co-operation in the next part of my plan. I would like you to point out your home" the evil doctor smirked as he saw terror rise in the small mammal. It took all of two seconds for Perry to angrily shake his head and refuse to help. "I promise I won't hurt them…much" at this the evil Doofinshmirtz laughed and cause Perry to flinch.

"Fine if you won't help out then the deal is out the window. I suppose you know why I want to find your home…or at least you think you know. I shall explain once I find out your address" with that the Evil Doofinshmirtz flipped through the phone book and found the "F"s and scrolled through the names until. "AH HA…Flynn for Phineas Flynn if I am not mistaken" The evil Dr. D stated and knew he was right when he saw the terrified look in the platypuses face.

"Don't worry Perry the Platypus I am only going to do what I planned the first time I was in this dimension." The evil scientist got in close and with dark sinister eyes looked at the platypus as he finished his sentence. "I am going to turn Phineas into my Boy-Borg and he will help me TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA" He rose up and laughed as Perry let a lone tear escape him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh when I find out what those two are up too they will be so Busted" Candace said as she stormed through the house looking for her brothers. As she reached the glass doors leading to the back yard she heard the phone ring and decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Dr. Heinz and I was just wondering if you have a pet platypus?" the voice on the other end stated

"Well yes, Perry is the name of our platypus. Did you find him?" Candace spoke

"Why yes I did, It seems he somehow got himself trapped in my basement. I would like to return him to you but I do not know where you live. If you would give me your address I will return him to you tomorrow morning" the voice said

"Ohhh well I guess that would be ok. Our address is 537 West Danville. Thanks for keeping him safe." Candace said with actual heart. No matter how harsh she was she loved that mammal.

"You're welcome; you shall see your pet tomorrow morning. Have a nice evening" Dr. Doofenshmirtz almost choked on his words as he hung up the phone. As much as he hated it he knew this was the easiest way to find Phineas Flynn.

Candace hung up the phone and started walking around the house looking for Phineas and Ferb once again. "Hmmm I hope mom and dad don't mind I gave out our address…Naw they are in England for the week visiting grandma and grandpa. Plus they left me in charge for a reason" She smirked at that last part before remembering what she was doing. "PHINEAS AND FERB WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz put the phone down and walked up to the cage. "Perry the platypus look what you did. You made me lie to your owners about returning you tomorrow morning. Well now that I know where you live I will continue on with my plan…BUT first things first" Dr. Doofenshmirtz approached the cage and looked himself in the eyes with his one good eye and asked coldly and sternly

"Where is my giant robot?"

"You're what? Giant ro…OHHHHH THAT WAS YOURS? It bore such a resemblance to me that I thought I created it and well tried to use it. Haha you see I got inside the arm and hit the self-destruct button by accident. It was blown to pieces heehee see funny"

The evil Doofenshmirtz grabbed his idiot self through the cage and pulled him with such force he was slammed face first into the cage. "WHAT? YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A MULTIMILLION DOLLAR EXPENSE TO ME AND A KEY PART OF MY VICTORY! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WAAAAIIITTTT" Pled Doofenshmirtz "Just wait I still have the pieces of the robot stored in my warehouse down the street. I'll give you the key, I'll give you whatever you need just let me go"

"Hmmm Fine I want the key now" Before the sentence left his lips Doofenshmirtz pointed to a cupboard on the wall signalling that the key was hidden there.

"Robots!" Called the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz "Grab the key, go to the warehouse and report back the status of the robot. I want to know if anything is salvageable and do it…NOW!" Doofenshmirtz got down and close to the cage before ushering a small threat "If you ever touch my creations again…I will not hesitate. I swear I will K..." He was cut off.

In his fury he had gotten so close to the cage where Perry was able to connect with a good uppercut sending the doctor stumbling backwards. Once he regained his composure he locked his eye in a death stare with the brave little animal. Doofenshmirtz only smiled after a minute and looked the platypus dead in the eye while thinking about what he was going to do in just a few hours.

Before the doctor could say anything though the robots returned and with dismal news. It would seem that the robot was all but salvageable and this sent the doctor into a rage. Throwing everything within arm's reach against the wall, door, he even managed to throw a sharp knife straight into the head of one of the robots effectively destroying it. In defence the other robot quickly described that enough of the robot could be saved to make a slightly new suit. This calmed the evil Doofenshmirtz down enough to which he was able to make a logical decision.

Doofenshmirtz quickly dispatched 10 of his robots with orders to create a suit that would fit him by the end of the night when he would return.

"Perry and Heinz…I will be back and I will show you the face of true power. Ohhh and Perry…I hope you are prepared to face the consequences of punching me in the face earlier" A sickly evil smirk grew on his face as he slammed the door shut.

Perry and Doof just looked at each other with obvious terror in their eyes. Doof because he was fearful of the anger his evil doppelganger possessed. Perry fearful of what would happen to Phineas and the family when the evil doctor reached his house. Both unable to speak for personal reasons yet they both managed a reassuring smile to one another that they both knew was forced.

"WEEEE! I WIN!" Isabella cheered as she emerged into the backyard first. Followed immediately by Phineas.

"Wow Izzy, You are good" Phineas praised as he got out of his bumper car

"Thanks" Isabella said blood flushing her cheeks "It was such a good idea to create bumper cars that we could race all over Danville."

Phineas Smiled obviously grateful for the praise to his machine he was overly proud of

"Thanks, It would have been better had Buford not smashed his car into Baljeet and Ferb's damaging all their cars. Luckily Ferb knows how to fix them and they should be along in a few minutes" Phineas stated trying to put a positive spin on the situation.

Isabella was thankful that Buford had done that though. She could now spend time alone with Phineas, even if it was just a few minutes. Then she had an idea a way to find out how Phineas felt. She smiled as the thought entered her mind.

"Phineas" She cued

"Yes? What is it Isabella?" Phineas asked a little bothered by her tone

"Can we sit and talk? I have a few things I want to say and ask you" She said while staring at the ground drawing circles with her feet.

"Sure thing Izzy" Phineas said with a smile. Glad she liked the nickname her made for her a few months earlier. Even though he was a bit concerned by her tone he was also ecstatic because maybe he'll finally find out if she feels the same way about him that he feels for her.

It had been about 9 months since Phineas, with the help of Ferb, realized that he liked Isabella but was stil unsure about how she felt about him. It had taken him months to finally call her Izzy and when she said she liked the nickname he decided that would be a good sign. But the past months did not matter. What really matters was he had the prime opportunity right now to find out a truth that he desperately wanted to know.

As they sat on the grass under the tree Isabella began to speak without warning.

"Phineas, The past year has been amazing. I have had such a good time hanging out with you and I just wish I could have said everything I am about to say so much sooner. I feel like I wasted so much time and may have losy a chance that I really wish I had. I know you and Ferb are close and I am not sure if you have noticed Baljeet flirting with me all the time. I just wanted to say that the last year has been amazing and I feel we may have reached our limit"

At this Phineas had gotten a hurt expression on his face. For a fact the last year had been amazing and he had noticed Baljeet flirting with Isabella. His heart went crazy and his mind filled with anger whenever he saw this. He did not know what to do at the time but now that Isabella was talking about the end of their limit he knew he had to say something.

"Isabella" He said grabbing her hand, causing her to jump in surprise. "I agree with you that the past year has be great. I have enjoyed being around you more and more each day. I feel so much better with you around…Almost like I can rule the world if I wanted to but I know without you I would be lost. Isabella I know we are not at our limit I know we can go further. Just please give me the chance" As he ended this a tear slid down his face.

Isabella had been taken aback. She had planned for him to say something but not something so heartfelt or as heartfelt as Phineas could be. But she knew she now had her answer and she quickly wiped the tear away. This caused him to look up and into her eyes. They both knew and they both smiled. Isabella took the opportunity to plant a small kiss upon his cheek which caused his face to light up like he had been splashed in the face with a can of paint.

Satisfied that she had gotten her point across she leaned in close and whispered " I will give us all the time in the world" and with that she stood up and bound for the gate. Turning to blow a kiss and wave goodbye.

Phineas still in shock got his composure together just in time to call out a final good night to the raven haired girl homeward bound.

Phineas raised his hand to his cheek with a loving smile upon his face that he barely noticed a rustling from the tree behind him.

"So she is the one you love the most huh?" Was all that he heard before something hard struck his head and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas could not open his eyes but could distinctively hear metal being moved around and the distinct sound of a welder fusing the metal together. Hard as he might his eyes would not open. All he had was the noise in the room and sadly he could not recognize where he was. Then in the distance he could have sworn he heard his pet Perry chatter. He desperately tried to hear it again but started to feel faint. Darkness enveloped him once again and he was out.

Perry just stared in horror as he watched the evil Doofenshmirtz carry in a motionless Phineas and toss him on the table with no regard for his wellbeing. Doofenshmirtz then left the room for some items he kept mumbling about while his robots were finishing mouldings and welding the last of his new suit into place. Perry could not contain his eyes from welling up with tears. As he hung his head and let the tears flow he let out a small quiet chatter. He wasn't sure if Phineas even heard but all he knew was it was the only thing he could do. All he could say was…Sorry.

Phineas finally awoke and his eyes fluttered open before finally remembering what had happened. Him and Isabella, Getting a kiss, someone speaking behind him before everything going dark. With that his eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up but found his body forced down. After a few minutes of useless struggling he finally decided to stop and survey his surroundings.

As he looked around the room he noticed that the place had seemingly been stripped bare and nothing but a suit directly in front of him was visible but before he could inspect it further he heard a distinct chatter from behind him.

"PERRY! PERRY WHERE ARE YOU?" Phineas asked with obvious terror in his voice

Perry was so happy to see Phineas was awake but knew he couldn't help. But he knew what he could do. He could Chatter and keep Phineas sane until he thought of a plan. With that in mind he chattered again.

"Perry, I'm so glad to hear your voice. I don't really know what is happening or why but just knowing you are here with me is really reassuring. I can tell by your chatters that you must be behind me. I can't seem to look up but I think I know how to get out of here" Phineas said with optimism as he started to squirm trying to free one of his hands.

"Glad to see you're finally awake" Came a voice from the doorway

"Wait, You…You kidnapped me…what do you want from me?" Phineas forced out trying to sound unafraid

"Phineas Flynn…I want just one thing…revenge for what you did to me last year" with that said Doofenshmirtz emerged and circled the table until he was standing over the head of Phineas. Looking down Phineas could swear he has seen that face before.

"You look familiar…Do I know you?" Phineas asked

"Really? You don't recognize me? What is up with everyone? First you" Motioning towards his other self still in the cage. "Now this guy…I swear everyone has a sad case of amnesia"

"Exactly" the other Doofenshmirtz called out

"What did you say?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked walking up to the cage; keeping back far enough Perry couldn't hit him again. Satisfied with his distance he nodded to his other self urging him to continue.

"Well you see…Last time after you went back to your dimension we all agreed to have our memories erased with my amnesiainator. Everyone forgot that day…IT WASN'T MY IDEA" Doof spoke that last part for fear of angering his Evil self.

All through the conversation though Phineas began to remember as something the one man said about having his memory erased. Everything was coming back to him. His whole adventure in the second dimension came back to him.

"I remember. I remember everything" Phineas said still strapped down to the table.

The evil Doofenshmirtz smiled when he heard this, Perry looked down disappointed in himself and the other Doofenshmirtz looked unaffected and clueless as to what was happening.

"Good. Then you remember what you did to me. I have spent every waking moment since being imprisoned thinking about how I am going to get back at you. Then it hit me. See why should I destroy everything you love…When I can get you to do it?" Doofenshmirtz laughed at this as he saw the eyes of Phineas fill up with questions.

"Why would I destroy something I love?" Phineas began to question but Doofenshmirtz paid no heed as he called out to his robots.

"Robots…SUIT HIM UP!" Called Doofenshmirtz and within a few minutes Phineas was strapped back down only this time in a suit of armor.

It came up to his neck and covered his body completely. A large metal compartment on his right shoulder stood out. It was sleek in design but looked as though it would be heavy and imped his motion and reflexes. It made no sense to put this on him if what this man was planning was revenge. How could Phineas get revenge in a suit that was easily to heavy for him to move around in? it made no sense.

"What is this?" Phineas asked more out of pure curiosity then out of fear for why he was in it.

"Hmmmm well since you won't be able to fight it I guess I could give you a quick tour of your new body. You see although I can't dismember you and replace your organic parts with robotic parts, like I would like to do, since I do not own the necessary equipment now. I can however place you into this prototype suit that will effectively give me control of your central nervous system and hence forth your whole body." Doofenshmirtz laughed at this

"Am I being too scientific for you?" Doofenshmirtz asked

"Not at all. If I understand you correctly you aim to take control of me using a prototype suit you built, and by the looks of it not tested. I have to admit this is an amazing suit but it would require an enormous power source. Something you would not have access to" Phineas said with a smirk.

That smirk cause the evil Doofenshmirtz to frown and get up close and personal to Phineas. His breathe coating his face while he tried to calm himself. Mere inches from Phineas's face he began to speak.

"Although you are right that the suit has not been tested I would not have kidnapped you if I had not planned to have this suit fully operational." This caused Phineas to flinch as he knew the evil doctor was right. Why would he go to all this trouble if the suit was not functional?

"You see there are two power cells that powered the otherdiminsionator. I retrieved these cells before jumping into this dimension. They are logged in here" he said tapping the metal compartment on his right shoulder. "But like you said, this is a prototype suit and thus the energy and cooling systems do not work as well as they would have had I had the chance to test everything in this suit. However I have taken the liberty of producing a secondary power source for the suit" He said tapping over the chest plate.

Confused by this Phineas merely gave a quizzical look as if to say what are you trying to get at

"YOUR HEART!" Screamed Doofenshmirtz spitting in his face. "I have programmed the suit to draw energy from your own body, effectively from your heart. As long as the suit maintains in contact to your nervous system even if the power cells were to die I could draw energy from you and remain in control. You see this suit will increase your speed, defence and strength making you a perfect soldier. However like I mentioned before, the cooling system is a bit old and if these cells overcharge or overheat the suit could explode destroying you, and anyone in the near vicinity with it. I have compensated for this by allowing me to shut down the suit at any time and drain the power cell so they cannot harm me. However if I feel that it would be in my best interest to allow the cells to over charge then I will allow it…Maybe while you fight your girlfriend…what was her name? OH yes..ISABELLA!" With this statement Doofenshmirtz laughed so wickedly that Phineas could no longer hold his composure and broke down.

Phineas began to cry, something he hated to do, but this was different. He heard what the doctor had to say and everything seemed plausible. He didn't know what to do and he hated the feeling of helplessness. Even worse was the thought of hurting Isabella emotionally or physically. The thought saddened him so much the tears flowed freely.

Doofenshmirtz noticed his crying and smirked. Satisfied in knowing he had broken the strong willed little boy. Although he loved the site of this boy broken before him he knew he had to continue. He activated the suit.

"OH and one last thing. I know you won't tell anyone once this process is complete but that node on the back of your neck…Is about to drive a needle into your spine and fulfill its obligation by giving me control over you. It's the source of my control over the suit" He laughed…right in his face as the first of the needles punctured his skin of the young boy.

"AHHHHHH!" Phineas screamed in pain as needles inserted themselves throughout his body and finally a sharp pain stabbing his spine into his nervous system. The tears flowing ever more heavily at the amount of physical pain that was being implemented right now. Then the tears stopped and everything went quiet.

"Bring Perry here" called Doofenshmirtz

A moment later Perry was being held in front of the evil doctor. Helplessly pinned by his hands and feet Perry could do nothing in this state. He didn`t stop trying though as pure rage filled his eyes as he tried desperately and in vein to escape and beat up this monster for everything he had done so far.

"Perry the platypus save your strength…you're going to need it" With this the evil Dr. slapped on his wrist control system and activated it. A robotic voice requested him to make a command and with an evil smirk he spoke into the mic.

"Phineas…KILL AGENT P!"

Perry stopped struggling and stared at the doctor in complete and utter shock before looking at the table. The straps had begun to snap as Phineas rose up. Obviously stronger and on a mission not even the straps stood a chance against this new Phineas.

""Drop him" ordered Doofenshmirtz . The robot complied.

As soon as Perry hit the ground he leapt at the doctor with the intent of breaking every bone in his body but was blocked by a familiar face. Perry was throw back but landed on his feet as he stared at the figure protecting the doctor…Phineas. Perry could not hurt his owner and refused to fight…But the glossy look in Phineas's eyes told Perry that his owner could no longer feel the same way. This was confirmed when Phineas brought his robotic arm down slamming it into the ground where Perry had been standing moments before, leaving a huge crater in the ground. This continued for a few minutes. Phineas attacking and Perry doing some last second dodging.

Luck ran out for Perry though as he found himself backed into a corner. He couldn't run anymore and he knew Phineas was too strong to get any advantage over so he needed to create an advantage. Desperately he searched around but there was nothing. Then Perry heard something.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS…CATCH" cried Doofenshmirtz from the cage as he threw a metal bar he had pried loose from the wall of the cage.

Perry caught the bar and swung at Phineas. He still didn't feel right about this but knew he had to get out of here.

Phineas was faster than expected though and caught the bar with his free left hand. Although the attack failed this was very effective in pinning his right hand upward making him unable to bring it down on Perry. And that was all the little mammal needed. He used the small window to slip past Phineas and jump out the window grabbing the drain pipe he rode it all the way to the street level and took off for home. Only one thought in mind. "I need help"

"You. Go after him" Doofenshmirtz called as he dispatched a robot to finish the platypus.

"Why am I not going after him?" ask Phineas in a monotone voice

"Don't worry boy…I have much bigger plans for you" Doof said as they walked towards the window in time to see Perry slip into a back alley, the robot hot on his heels.

Doofenshmirtz began to speak with a wicked tone "Tomorrow…You will go home"


	5. Chapter 5

Perry was out of the clutches of Doofenshmirtz and Phineas but now he had a new problem. He had to get home and call the major for help but was under attack. He needed help but there was no way he was going to endanger his family any more then he already has.

Another blast rocked the ground to his immediate left. The robot was gaining ground and unlike Perry, it was armed with its patented hand blasters. Fortunately these robots were inaccurate when firing which caused them to miss the target most of the time. This was the one silver lining for Perry.

Unfortunately just because they lacked accuracy did not mean they never hit what they were shooting at. It also did not help Perry solve the problem of how to destroy it. He had to think fast and on the move without any of his regular equipment and all the while losing ground.

The next blast knocked him off balance and he was forced to make a sharp left to avoid rolling and getting caught. When Perry looked back he noticed the robot a small distance behind where it used to be. He got an idea.

Perry started making quick, unpredictable turns through the alleys noticing each time the robot fell a little further behind. These robots were fast…But when tasked with trying to catch something that could make any possible move; it would appear they lack discipline and direction. This could be his one chance.

Perry rounded the next corner and quickly ducking into a nearby trash can. Listening carefully he could hear the robot round the corner and stop. He could hear as it scanned the surrounding area before quickly hurrying off in the direction it thought the small mammal went. Once the coast was clear Perry hopped out and started the long trek back home. He knew it would take a few hours but he needed to make sure he wasn't followed or discovered. He just hoped the major would be able to help him.

The sunshine crested the horizon basking the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household in an orange gold beam. Perry had arrived home hours later than planned because he had lost his focus thinking about Phineas and stumbled into the robot again. It took a while to lose the robot this time because although slow it learned to try and predict Perry's movements. This caused an unbearable chase, one that Perry wishes he could have avoided.

Snapping back into reality Perry quickly snuck behind the backyard tree and entered his secret entrance which brought him to his layer.

Perry ran to his seat and hit the call button. A few moments later the major came onto the screen and his shocked expression told Perry he knew something must have gone wrong.

"Agent P. You're back. We need an immediate debriefing on what has been happening. You never returned last night for your debrief which was cause for concern but the fact you haven't answered your wrist communicator was the last straw. Agent P. what is happening?" Monogram asked with obvious urgency in his voice.

Perry then proceeded to use hand gestures to explain the events of the last day, Leaving Phineas out of it just for his own safety. He had not been finished explaining for 2 seconds when he noticed the shock and grim face of the major.

"So…He's back…and we know we don't have the man power to fight him and his army…But we do have someone who can fight him. Agent P. I want Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher in here as soon as possible. We are going to need their creative minds

Perry saluted the Major and turned off the screen before slumping in his chair trying to think. Then he heard noise from the backyard which was directly above him

(A few minutes earlier)

"I swore I saw Perry duck behind this tree" Ferb said in his usual British accent. As he continued to search he heard the back gate open.

"Hey Phineas. Whacha….Phineas?" Isabella said looking around confused. "Hey Ferb where's Phineas?"

"He's not with you?" Ferb looked up quickly. He had been under the impression that Phineas and Isabella had slept over at her place which was why he had not come home last night. They shared a worried expression and were about to speak when a familiar pair entered through the now open gate.

"Hey dinner bell what are we doing today?" Buford asked carrying Baljeet over his shoulder. He noticed the expressions on the faces of Ferb and Isabella and knew something was up. Dropping Baljeet, Buford walked up to the pair while Baljeet recovered from the fall.

"Where is dinner bell? And what's with the concerned look?" Buford asked eyeing the pair. "Did something happen to him?"

"I assumed he had spent the night at Isabella's last night since he didn't come home" Ferb said a little more worried then he would liked to have shown

"Wait, He didn't come home? But I left him right here under the tree last night right after I…said goodnight." Isabella blushed remembering what he had said to her. "I left him here at five after seven yesterday"

"Well we got back here at about ten after seven. He was already gone but Ferb assured us he must have decided to spend the night at your place." Baljeet quipped in from behind Buford.

"Guys I'm worried. It's not like Phineas to leave and not tell anyone where he's going. What are we going to do?"

"I think the best course of action would be…" Ferb was cut off by the backyard gate opening again

"Phineas thank goodness you're ok" Isabella started a jog toward him when Ferb caught her arm. She looked back with question and a small amount of anger that he had stopped her. She was about to tell him to let her go when he said

"Phineas…What are you wearing?" Ferb asked cautiously. He didn't know what was happening but the fact Phineas wasn't talking was a bad sign in his books. Ferb never got an answer because Buford had snuck up behind Phineas and threw him into a half nelson. The next thing anyone knew Buford had been flung across the yard and into the fence, breaking a few boards.

"Phineas…What are you doing?" Isabella asked obviously scared now. Phineas never answered he just looked around the yard before taking a few steps forward.

"Hey where's Perry?" He asked to no one in particular but all eyes were on him. No one spoke but Ferb shrugged which was not the answer Phineas wanted. With almost super human speed Phineas had Ferb pinned to the tree. Ferb had shock in his eyes, Baljeet had fainted and Isabella was crying for Phineas to stop. Buford was still hurting from the throw and was struggling to get up.

Phineas looked Ferb dead in the eyes and asked again "Where is Perry?" Ferb just shrugged again as he had no real idea. Phineas remembered Perry was a secret agent but didn't know where his secret entrance was. Since Ferb wasn't giving him any information he decided he was expendable now. Phineas cocked his fist back and was ready to throw a punch when he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Buford screamed as he tackled Phineas causing Ferb to slump down against the tree. Buford had a sloppy role while Phineas rolled through perfectly and was prepared for a fight. Buford not one to back down got up and went for another tackle but Phineas had anticipated this and sidestepped just in time to miss the wild tackle and wrap his arms around Buford's neck. As hard as he tried Buford was unable to get out of this hold and was losing strength fast. Phineas was smiling while this was going on but then felt something hit his back hard. He rolled over, releasing Buford, and turned around. What he saw was Perry holding his baseball gun in one hand and a miniature saw in the other.

Perry heard the noise and when he had finally returned to the surface he found Phineas choking the life out of Buford. Perry already feared the worst and grabbed the two items he thought would help him the most. He had shot the baseball gun and aimed for the edge of his back where he was most off balance. Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford were all asking questions and just wondering what was going on but Perry blocked them out. He had a task and he was going to see it through.

Phineas and Perry just stood opposite each other locked in a staring contest. Neither moved because although this was a fight the first one to make contact would have the upper hand and both wanted that glory. Phineas because he was tasked with not killing agent P anymore but to send a message to the major about the force he was going up against. Perry because he remembered the speech about the whole suit and knew where he wanted to strike…At the Node right over his nervous system. Perry was about to move when the worst possible thing happened.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed as she jumped in between the two.

"Phineas please don't do this. I know you and this isn't you. Please Phineas..I…I" Before Isabella could finish though Phineas had sprung. Pushing her at Perry and causing Perry to drop the baseball gun and catch her. He quickly set her down but it was too late. Phineas had closed the gap.

Perry slammed into the tree a lot harder then might have been necessary but he still got up. Again Phineas closed the gap and threw Perry into the fence this time breaking a few more boards. Perry again got up, only slower this time. Everybody was watching this scene unfold and they were all paralysed from fear of what they were witnessing…Everybody but one.

Phineas had Perry up in the air above his head ready to slam him down into the ground but was temporarily stunned by a scream.

Isabella had somehow gotten right behind Phineas and was holding the baseball gun in her hands. She raised it and took her shot. She had aimed for his arm to release Perry but had ended up hitting the compartment holding the fuel cells damaging the compartment. After this Phineas released Perry who landed on his shoulder. He was still somehow holding his saw and started it up with a push of the button. He then quickly dug it into the compartment to open a hole to remove the energy cells before Phineas recovered. Perry wasn't quick enough.

Phineas had stumbled and recovered before Perry could cut a large enough hole and threw the mammal off his shoulder. Perry hit the ground but got up still ready to fight. Phineas was trapped. Isabella behind him and Perry in front what was he going to do? Then they heard it.

Beep…beep…beep was coming from the suit. Isabella was confused but Perry understood. His saw must have damaged the cooling fans and the cells were now overheating. If Doofenshmirtz didn't drain the cells now and call Phineas back…They would all die. Perry a clear hint of concern in his eyes as he kept his posture and stared down Phineas.

Phineas heard the beeping but had to complete his mission. He had to do what he was ordered to do. HE WOULD NOT LOSE. With that said he went to move but found he couldn't…His cells had been drained. He was a sitting duck but thankfully for him Perry didn't seem to notice. He needed to do something before Perry realized he couldn't move and took him down. The he heard his master's voice.

"I can't lose you just yet. I need you. I drained the fuel cells but remember there is backup power. You just have to get your heart pumping fast enough. The faster it pumps the stronger you become. Return to me immediately…You have completed your mission."

With this in mind Phineas struggled to find a way to raise his heartbeat. Since the suit generates its own electricity it was easy to keep his heart at a really slow pace but now he had to get it pumping…How? It was rising slowly due to the fact it was now powering the suit but if Perry noticed before it was powered fifty percent then he was done.

Time passed slowly and then Perry noticed that the beeping had stopped and smiled. He took a step toward Phineas and he didn't move. Another step and then another. Perry was now five feet away and Phineas had not moved and was starting to sweat. Perry was about to close the gap when Phineas smiled back, his suit was powered up enough and he took off running. He passed Ferb, Buford and Baljeet before exiting the back yard and disappearing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief that it was over. Then they heard the crying.

Isabella wept for Phineas and no one could comfort her. They all tried with what they knew best. Buford complimented her fighting ability and asked her for pointers. Ferb placed a hand on her shoulder and was silent. Baljeet sat down and tried to hug her close but she shoved him away before he got the chance. No one could cheer the crying girl up. So they just stood there, helpless to help.

As sad as this was Perry knew he needed to get them all down the secret passage to the major right away. He sided up next to them and tapped their arms. When they looked over at him he motioned to the tree and pressed a button on his new wrist communicator. A small door opened and he started walking towards it. Looking back at the group he smiled when he saw they were following him. Everyone Except Isabella who had looked up from her hands and saw the doorway but still she didn't move.

Perry, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford landed from the slid in front of the screen where Perry walked up and turned it on. When the Major saw the group he was obviously disappointed but after a quick explanation by Perry and a quick fight between the two about Perry lying to the major silence enveloped the group. The major spoke with unease in his voice.

"Do you kids remember anything?"

"No" was the general answer

"Last year you all were involved in a counter attack against Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his army of robots from another dimension. You used the creations of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher to over throw the Evil Doctor and bring peace back to our universe. He has returned" Major M said hoping he didn't need to go into more detail.

Everyone started remembering that day last year that they could never remember. It was all clear to them now and they remembered everything.

"We lost Phineas but we still have Ferb and with his ability we can launch another counter attack. According to Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has a small army this time but he also has a new robotic suit. He also has Phineas, which is good to know now" Was said with a little anger "But we think we might be able to save Phineas but we need your help. We need you to bring him back alive and we will see what we can do. We cannot promise he will be ok but we are offering any help we can give him. So what do you say? Will you join the organization once again?"

They all nodded eagerly but didn't get another word because…

"What do you need me to do?"

They all turned…They smiled


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you need me to do?"

They all turned…They smiled

"Now that we are all up to speed I would like you to all choose your creation of choice. Ferb, you will modify the chosen creations to make them stronger and less susceptible to damage" Major M. Looked down and got a confirmation nod from Ferb before continuing.

"We are fighting an enemy who may not have a huge army but they have something far greater. He now has Phinea…" The Major was cut off by a stifled cry

"Please…it's not him…It's not MY Phineas" Isabella looked up with tears on the edge of falling. "Phineas would never do that…Please don't say it"

The major looked around the room and saw everyone agreed on some level. After a few seconds he thought of a solution he thought was more then reasonable.

"Our enemy now has a Phiniborg" The major stopped to gauge the reaction and was pleased that everyone seemed alright with this new name. With that he continued.

"We must now assume that the evil Doofenshmirtz knows about every creation. This is why modifications are of the utmost importance. We must surprise him with what he expects but with what he doesn't see coming. Ferb, start modifications immediately. The rest of you will do whatever Ferb asks and Agent P. I know this is a little late but please search everyone for any sign of foul play. Everyone good luck, the Tri-state area depends on you. Monogram out." With that the screen shut off and the kids decided to get going.

Before anyone moved though Perry stopped them. They knew he had to search them and they were prepared for it because they knew they had nothing to hide. Perry began his search with Ferb and quickly dismissed him while moving onto Baljeet quickly passing him off as well. Isabella was next and Perry began a quick inspection, nothing to personal, and was about to let her go when he saw something glimmer in the light. He pulled it out and with a grim face knew what it was. It must have been planted on Isabella when Phineas shoved her earlier.

Everyone grew anxious to see what Perry found. He held up his hands and their faces all fell. He had in his hands a small microphone. Doofenshmirtz heard everything…He knew they were coming.

(Doofenshmirtz building)

"Monogram out" was the last thing he heard before he heard his microphone break. They had found it but it didn't matter because he had what he wanted. He knew who was there and who was coming. Now all he needed was the weaknesses of every creation Phineas and Ferb ever created since he didn't know what ones they planned to use. He also liked the name, Phiniborg.

"Phiniborg come here" it took a few minutes but Phineas finally appeared in the doorway. The compartment and cooling system on his shoulder repaired and reinforced.

"I need your brain. I need to know your creations and the weaknesses they possess and I want it now" Doofenshmirtz ordered.

Phiniborg started stating the weaknesses of each creation and the evil dr. was quite happy until Phineas got to one certain creation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BEAK HAS NO WEAKNESS?" Doofenshmirtz demanded an answer

"You see, we created the beak to be the ultimate in body armor meant to withstand most damage. It will not easily be beaten" Phineas said

"So we can't beat it?" Doofenshmirtz said hanging his head. Visibly upset that everything could go down the drain thanks to one creation. He was racking his brain trying to come up with a new strategy until he heard that all important word "BUT"

"The Beak can be easily destroyed. It all depends on the person(s) controlling it. The person(s) inside is its greatest weakness" Phineas stated which caused a sigh of relief from the evil doctor.

"Phiniborg, go reinforce your suit. We are going to be expecting company soon." Doofenshmirtz walked to the window while his Phiniborg left to get ready. The enemy was preparing and the last thing he needed now was to lose Phineas.

"Robots finish repairing my new suit. It must be up and running before the night is done. If you fail me I will send you to the scrap yard in pieces." With that said the remaining robots went to work while Doofenshmirtz grabbed the list and retired to the other room. He smiled as he saw his other self tied up and strung on the wall, getting rid of the sloppily made cage after what happened earlier. His smile faded as he went back to studying the list.

(Perry's underground lair)

"Ferb?" Isabella asked for the third time trying to get his attention.

Ferb looked up from his work and just gave his usual thumbs up to let her know he was now listening.

"Ferb what are you creating? What will that do?" Isabella asked obviously concerned

Ferb sighed not at the question but knowing he was going to have to speak for more than a few sentences to explain himself.

"Back in the yard when Phine…the Phiniborg ran past me I noticed an obvious tremor in the ground. This told me that the suit he wears is too heavy for even him to use by himself but the lack of a remote in the immediate vicinity tells me a lot more. It tells me that the suit can be operated by the user with minimal effort by some strange method I haven't figured out yet. This device is going to overcharge those cells that power the suit and hopefully shut them down" He left the obvious question hanging in the air

"And if they don't shut them down?" Isabella inquired

"This is a brand new invention and Phineas usually comes up with all the designs. This is supposed to overcharge the cells to the point where they just shut themselves down but I don't know. If this overcharges the cells to much though it could…" He stopped

"Kill him" Isabella finished with obvious sadness in her eyes.

Thankfully the silence was broken by Baljeet and Buford

"So Ferb how are the machines coming?" Baljeet asked

"They are good" Ferb just replied while Buford eyed the little cannon on the table. He made to pick it up when Ferb grabbed it with a head shake that said "Don't touch"

"Awwww common can't I just see it? What does it do?" Buford grabbed for the device but to no avail. Ferb just walked away with the device in hand but Buford followed begging to get to hold the device just once.

This left Baljeet and Isabella standing around a table with nothing to say

"Isabella I just want you to know that if anything happens to Phineas that I am here for you" he said with a smile

"Baljeet, thank you but I know nothing will happen to Phineas, nothing ever happens" She spoke with hope in her words

"SOMETHING MIGHT!" Baljeet spoke quickly but calmed himself before continuing "He shoved you in the yard up there and didn't have any consideration for your safety. How can you still like him? Isabella I like you but you don't seem to notice me" Baljeet just trailed off trying to measure her response and hoping she would realize he was right.

"Baljeet…Back there that was not Phineas. I love Phineas and he loves me. You are and always will be my friend but nothing more. I'm sorry" She didn't feel comfortable staying there anymore and decided to walk away before anything happened.

Baljeet was speechless. He thought by admitting he liked her she would finally realize she liked him too. Phineas wasn't right for her but no one else could seem to see that but him. Anger started rising in him and he stormed off before anything more came to the surface.

Ferb returned and noticed everyone had gone, even Buford gave up after seeing his modified Platypus butt he used last time the robots were here. It now had a small reinforced roof and a blast resistant clear windshield. Ferb just shrugged and went back to work on his electric cannon hoping it would not end the life of his brother. He really had no idea what to expect from this since he really didn't do all the designs he just knew how to build.

Baljeet decided upon the spaceship kiddie ride with now mounted guns that fired electrical bolts. They were not strong enough to hurt a human but strong enough to overcharge the robots and disable them. He could never ask Ferb but he wondered what would happen if he hit Phineas with one of the bolts. It was the one question his thoughts kept returning too.

Ferb redesigned the beak so that he himself could operate it alone. It did not need any special improvements because they had designed it perfectly the first time. The only other added compartment was for his electrical cannon he created.

Isabella decided to stay out of the main fight and use one of the hot air balloons to keep everyone updated on what was happening. Personally she was afraid of confronting Phineas or the Phiniborg in his current state. She didn't know if she would try and stop Ferb from shutting him down for fear of losing him in the end. She was torn which is why she offered to be their eyes in the sky. She just wondered what was going to happen when they finally confronted the Phiniborg. Before she could ponder though Perry came into the room and chattered loud enough to get everyone's attention. He motioned to the other room where they all gathered.

"Agents I am pleased to inform you that you will have the cooperation of all our special agents in the upcoming battle. Doofenshmirtz is expecting us and he is preparing just like we are. Our greatest chance to win and return Phineas to us would be to attack tomorrow morning. Is everything ready" Monogram motioned to Ferb who nodded in return.

"Good then let us all get some sleep in the lair tonight. Do not worry we have contacted your legal guardians and told them you were all spending the night at a friend's house. It took a lot of convincing but they finally agreed. The agents will join you momentarily and you will all depart first thing tomorrow. Monogram out" The screen flashed off and everyone decided to try and sleep.

Everyone was asleep, both agents and the humans, but Isabella was still awake. Tomorrow was all that mattered to her. Either she got her Phineas back or she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She tried not to think about it as she started feeling sleepy but it was the last thing on her mind when she finally drifted off.

(Doofenshmirtz building)

"Phiniborg come here" Doof called "I am expecting the attack to come at any time. You are going to stand guard and wake me if anything happens while I sleep. Also when the robots finish my suit I want it laid out ready for me in the morning. Either they bring the fight to us or we are going to bring the fight to them"

Doofenshmirtz began walking towards his room when he remembered and half turned.

"I know what I am doing but when we fight them if one of them is using the beak that will be your main priority. Destroy it at all costs. That's an order" with that he closed the door and within seconds was sprawled out on the bed. Sleep almost overtaking the mad doctor.

"After you destroy the beak and everyone else is disabled I will have no use for you. Phineas Flynn tomorrow you will die. That is a promise" Laughter filled the building as Phiniborg took up a look out by the window.

"Destroy the Beak" was all he could repeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella watched everyone slowly get up from their sleeping bags and stumble around the unfamiliar space. She got very little sleep and spent most of the night just sitting at the small table. She wasn't alone though as Perry couldn't find the time to sleep either and joined her for most of the night. Perry was glad to give her comfort because he knew exactly what she was going through at this point in time. Perry spent most the night listening to Isabella's concerns, offering little chatters every now and then to let her know he was still listening.

"Good morning children and agents" Monogram appeared on screen. "I am sorry about the urgency but we need you ready to go within the hour. The plan is to surprise Doofenshmirtz while he sleeps. We know this is a long shot but it is our best shot. Now children and agents prepare for battle. Agent P while everyone is fighting the robots we would like to ask you to apprehend Doofenshmirtz if possible. It will be easier to change the Phiniborg back into your owner if we have the person who made him that way in the first place." With that the screen flashed off not even waiting for an answer.

Everyone began to get ready, grabbing equipment and making last minute additions to their chose creations. Perry and the agents left prior to the group because they were going in as the first wave, the kids would form the second wave that would finish off any remaining robots. Then with Doofenshmirtz imprisoned by Perry they would force him to change the Phiniborg back to the old Phineas. At least that was the plan. To be honest though everyone believed today would be the last time they ever saw Phineas.

Nobody said anything but everybody knew what they were thinking. As everyone got ready Isabella slipped away into the next room and in the next room she sat down…she cried.

(Doofenshmirtz building)

The first wave hit without warning and everyone was caught off guard. Thanks to the surprise the animal agents were able to destroy eight of the doctor's robots. They were well on their way to capturing the evil doctor when the Phiniborg intervened. Although Perry led the charge he lost control when the agents began attacking radically. Phiniborg was more than ready for the agents and was quickly dropping each agent as they attacked. Perry could only watch as his friends were slammed into doors, walls and floors and one after the other being knocked unconscious. The thing that hurt the most was seeing Phineas show no emotion while hurting his friends. It took less than a few minutes and then it was just Perry and the Phiniborg.

Perry took up his stance and readied himself for the attack. After he saw what the Phiniborg did to his other agents he knew it was only a matter of time before he was knocked out too. He knew he couldn't fight like this with such an obvious handicap but he just hoped to get in one good shot that would possibly knock Phineas out. After a second though he realized how futile this idea was and decided on the best course of action. Perry looked one more time into the glossy eyes of the Phiniborg until he turned and ran. He couldn't do anything alone but with Ferb and the rest he might still have a chance. He just needed to get to them before it was too late.

Phineas went to chase after Perry when he turned but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"He is retreating do not bother yourself with him. Tie these animals up and report to the roof. Your friends are about to arrive" Doofenshmirtz said as he turned and made his way for the roof.

Doofenshmirtz was joined a few minutes later by Phineas who had tied up the agents and threw them in the closet with the other Doofenshmirtz.

"Beautiful isn't it? The Tri-State area will soon be under my control. I can smell the aroma of battle. You know this will probably be your last day to see the sun rise so enjoy it while it lasts" Doofenshmirtz smiled wickedly at his Phiniborg. As he stared out towards the west, being the most obvious location that the attack would come from, he saw it. A red heart balloon.

"The battle is about to begin. Robots! Head them off and destroy them" The remaining robots left for the fight and while Phineas and Doofenshmirtz looked out the window at the approaching machines he smiled.

"Blood will be shed on this day"

(In the streets)

"Ferb I see some robots coming from the tower. What do we do?" Isabella called through her speaker to the rest of the group.

"Listen everyone this is just to wear us down. Destroy them all but don't do anything stupid" Ferb called back before taking off followed closely by Buford and Baljeet. Isabella stayed in her balloon over watching the battle below.

It didn't take long for the robots and group to be engaged in a ferocious battle. The robots kept blasting at Buford but thanks to his blast proof windshield he remained unharmed as he took down robot after robot. Ferb and Baljeet were also destroying the robots with ease.

"Man these things are weak" Buford called out as he moved forward and readied for the next wave. They had already dispatched 12 robots leaving only nine left. That's when they started acting differently.

As Buford advanced he noticed three robots blasting him, which he ignored until he saw what they were blasting. The robots had targeted his legs and his Platypus robot's weak spot was the legs. It was too late by the time he realized and the leg snapped in half send Buford crashing to the ground.

"Buford" Ferb called as he retreated to cover his friend. "Baljeet pull back we need to cover Buford until he can get to a safe place"

(Doofenshmirtz building)

Doofenshmirtz was cursing himself for forgetting to program the weaknesses into his robots. It took him till he lost a dozen before he remembered and then he had to remotely input the data.

"Phiniborg what are you doing?" Doofenshmirtz called

"Sorry master?" Phineas asked confused

"The beak is out there. Go and destroy it. While you are at it take control of the remaining robots and have them target the specific weak points" Doofenshmirtz demanded

With that being said Phineas just nodded. Then…He stepped off the roof

"Why did he do that? The stairs are right over there" Doof asked confused

"I guess I was right to reinforce his suit" Doofenshmirtz said as he watched his Phiniborg fall to the ground to destroy his friends.

(The streets)

"FERB PHINEAS IS FALLING. DOOFENSHMIRTZ MUST HAVE PUSHED HIM OFF THE ROOF" Isabella basically screamed into her speaker causing Ferb to flinch from the loud noise in his ear.

"No he still needs Phineas he wouldn't destroy him right now. Phineas jumped" Ferb stated as he was taking blast after blast from the robots.

Baljeet had grabbed Buford and took him to a nearby alley where he was told to lay low while they finished this. Baljeet's head shot up when he heard a huge explosion in the distance.

"Baljeet, Ferb the Phiniborg is coming" Isabella called

Phineas landed with such impact that he left a crater where he now stood. As he rose up he knew exactly what he had to do. With his thoughts on his current objective he started his advance towards the battle field.

"Someone take out that balloon I want their eyes out of the sky. As for the spaceship attack the tail so he can't turn, it will disable it. Leave the beak to me" Phineas ordered as he kept a steady advancement.

Isabella stared in shock as one of the robots blasts punctured her balloon and started her on a rapid decent towards the ground. Thankfully Baljeet came up next to her and allowed her to jump on. Baljeet was bringing them to the ground when he noticed two robots on his tail. He started making erratic movements in order to avoid getting hit. As he made a sharp right turn though Isabella was thrown off the side but luckily for her she managed to grab the edge of the cockpit and was holding on for dear life. Baljeet terrified for her sake started to quickly descend toward the ground so she could get to safety but since he was no longer making erratic motions the robots now had a clear shot at his tail. Baljeet could only stare in shock as his tail burst into many pieces as a blast rocked the entire ship.

Ferb saw this and also saw how rapidly they were falling. He knew they would both be seriously injured if not killed if they hit the ground at that speed. Ferb took off so quickly that even the robots hadn't noticed he moved until they saw the beak catching the ship head on. Ferb and the ship were plummeting to Earth at a substantial rate but thanks to his rocket boosters he was slowly slowing the ship down. When he finally slowed it down enough where he could control it he descended and dropped them off.

"Thank Ferb. You saved our lives" Isabella said

Ferb just gave a thumbs up before something punched him hard in the face. The beak stumbled backwards a few feet before finally regaining his composure. It took a few seconds for Ferb's sensors to clear up before he could see exactly who punched him, even though he already knew. Ferb stared down his opponent; he stood down his own brother.

"Well Ferb looks like it's just you and me left. Don't worry about everyone else the robots will keep them in line while I destroy you" Phiniborg said while smiling

"I don't want to hurt you brother" Ferb said

"Don't worry brother" Ferb flinched at this "you won't hurt me at all"

As Ferb looked around he noticed the remaining robots had rounded up Baljeet, Buford and Isabella and had them surrounded. Ferb knew he had no choice but to fight Phineas. As Ferb turned back to face Phineas though he was greeted with another punch to the face.

Again Ferb stumbled back but didn't wait to regain composure as he went on the attack. He threw a wild punch but since his sensors were still a little jarred he had thrown too short which allowed Phineas to throw a knee right into the beaks stomach. Then, while Ferb was bent over, Phineas brought up both hands and slammed them into the back of the beak. Phineas then picked up the beak and threw him into the nearest building. Before Ferb could recover from the beating he was taking Phineas appeared in front of him and started throwing punches. Ferb was being slammed into the wall harder and harder with each punch thrown. Ferb was in real trouble now. He was getting destroyed and he couldn't even fight back.

Ferb noticed the sensors in his suit going crazy as they started reporting critical damage. The beak wasn't meant to take damage like this. He had to think fast but knew he couldn't beat Phineas in a fair fight because he was obviously stronger than him. The only exposed part of Phineas was his head. Ferb then got an idea. Ferb wrapped his arms around Phineas pinning his arms to his sides before launching into the air with his rocket boosters. He flew up high into the air before turning and plummeting straight down. He and Phineas were heading head first straight down towards the ground.

"I'm sorry brother" Ferb said with tears in his eyes

"Don't be" Phineas said before using all of his strength to break Ferb's hold. Phineas then wrapped his arms around Ferb not allowing him to change course. They fell ever so fast towards the Earth and seconds before impact Phineas let go. Phineas had landed on his feet but Ferb wasn't so lucky. Ferb had slammed head first into the pavement. Phineas just smiled as He saw the disfigured form of the beak on the pavement. Phineas walked up and ripped open the chest plate of the beak exposing Ferb. Grabbing Ferb he threw him into the circle with the rest of the kids.

"Master, the coast is clear. You can come down now" Phiniborg spoke into a microphone

A few seconds later they heard another loud thud as something bigger slammed into the pavement from the top of the tower. The kids' eyes all widened when they saw what was approaching. Doofenshmirtz approached in an eight foot tall robot, smaller than the one they saw before but still very intimidating.

"Master the Tri-State area will soon be ours" Phiniborg stated as Doofenshmirtz feel in line behind him. "What do we do…" Phineas never got to complete the sentence.

While Phineas was talking Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella noticed Doofenshmirtz fall in behind Phineas. Their eyes widened when they saw him bring his giant hand up and slam it down upon Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz smiled as he crushed his Phiniborg into the ground. There was an obvious crater in the ground when Doofenshmirtz brought his hand back up. He smiled as he saw his Phiniborg not dead but obviously in a lot of pain. He picked up Phineas and threw him into the wall of a near building where he slumped to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Isabella screamed as she broke through the robots and ran to Phineas. She lifted his head and stared into his eyes. They were no longer glossy they were back to their original color. Isabella smiled because she knew this was her Phineas. He had returned to her.

"Isa…Isabella" Phineas choked out.

He never got to say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

"Isa…Isabella" Phineas choked out.

He never got to say another word.

Isabella had crashed her lips to his so fast he never got the chance and everything went silent. The only thing he noticed outside the kiss was his heart rate rising rapidly. He felt like his heart would explode from his chest as his mind swirled with delight before having this moment rudely interrupted.

A robot had grabbed Isabella and forced her off of Phineas and quite harshly threw her back into the circle with her friends.

"How touching, He remembers you" Doofenshmirtz mocked from his high point in his robots chest compartment.

"Ferb what do we do now?" Isabella asked more concerned for Phineas then her own safety

"I don't know. I don't think we can really do anything" Was all Ferb could say without revealing that he truly thought this whole situation was hopeless.

Doofenshmirtz was having a great time watching his new prisoners discuss what they were going to do even though any attempt they made would turn out to be useless. He looked at everyone in the circle. The girl his old protégé had loved, the tough guy who wasn't very bright, the science kid who had an unusually high pitched voice, the brother of his genius and off to the side was his Phiniborg. As he studied the group he couldn't help but feel someone was amiss. Then he realized.

"WHERE IS PERRY THE PLATYPUS?" Doofenshmirtz called to every robot in the vicinity.

"HSHOULD HAVE JOINED THEM EARLIER! WHERE IS HE?"

All at once everyone was on edge. They knew they could take Perry on but they didn't want to risk him freeing the prisoners and allowing them to get some sort of reinforcements. That's when the first blast had come.

A robot started jolting around like it was having a seizure before finally overheating and falling to the ground. Everyone started looking to try and figure out where the shot had come from and what had caused it. A second shot was fired and another robot fell but this time one of the other robots had seen where the shot came from. It was coming from the building directly to the right of Doofenshmirtz and within seconds the building was being pelted with blasts from all available robots. When they finally stopped their assault everyone was scanning for Perry. No one could see anything and on top of that no more shots were fired. The children just hung their heads.

"You two go check out the building and don't come back until you find the body. I want proof that we got him" Doofenshmirtz ordered and with that two robots left to search the now wrecked building. This left five robots to guard the prisoners and defend Doofenshmirtz in case of attack.

"I have an idea" Ferb whispered to the group.

As they all leaned in close, so none of the robots or Doofenshmirtz would hear, Ferb started telling them about his plan.

"There are only five of them guarding us. If you three run in different directions then three of these guys will have to chase you and catch you. Even if it is only a few seconds as long as they leave their position then that will leave only two of them to guard me. If I can get past them and get to my canon inside the beak suit maybe I can shut down the evil doctor up there. It's worth a try" Ferb let out a small breath as he finished his long speech.

"What if you don't make it? What if they shoot you? What if they kill US?" where all questions thrown at him from his various friends. He just shrugged and waited for their response.

"I'll do it" Isabella was the first to agree. This was her chance to end this and get Phineas the help he needed. When she looked over at him her breath got caught in her throat. His head was hanging limply and he wasn't moving at all. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not but made herself believe he was just resting before returning her focus to the group.

"I guess I'll do it. I mean in a girls gonna do it than I guess I have to" Buford stated as he finally agreed. All eyes fell on Baljeet who showed obvious signs of nervousness.

"I don't know. This is a big deal and they could try and kill us. I mean isn't there an easier way?" Baljeet asked looking around with begging eyes for someone to come up with a new plan.

"BALJEET!" Isabella said harshly yet as quietly as possible "Phineas needs us and Ferb has an idea that we think could work. That should be enough" again all eyes were on Baljeet

It took a few minutes but Baljeet finally relented and agreed to help. With this everyone took up their positions to start running in opposite directions; making it look as casual as possible. Buford would run back towards the west while Baljeet would run south. Isabella purposely chose to run north so maybe she could get back to Phineas, who she was glad to see had opened his eyes again.

"What are they doing?" Doofenshmirtz yelled but as the last word left his mouth they all took off running.

"STOP THEM!" Doof commanded

Baljeet made it three steps before dropping to his knees surrendering begging not to be shot. Everyone else rolled their eyes as they took off. Buford had a good head start but was being slowly gained on by the robots. Isabella had dodged an attempt to catch her and was now racing for Phineas and this left Ferb who hadn't moved. The robots in front of him had dropped their guard because they figured that he had given up and wasn't going to run. That's when he made his move.

Just as the robots turned to look at each other Ferb shot out. He was faster than expected and for a few seconds the robots didn't realize he had even moved.

Ferb had made it half way to the beak when he finally heard the robots call out for him to stop and surrender. He paid them no heed as he kept running. Finally a blast rocked the ground right next to him, even though it was only a warning shot Ferb was still a little shaken up, but he was getting closer to his goal and with a few more steps he would make it. He turned his head to get a glimpse behind him and saw the two robots closing faster then he even expected them to travel so he turned and kept running.

"Three more meters" He repeated aloud and then he made it.

He dug through the suit and finally found the canon still in the compartment he left it in. Then he heard them.

"Turn around and keep your hands up" Ordered the metallic voice.

Ferb just raised his left hand and started to turn around. Slowly as not to raise to much suspicion but he forgot Doofenshmirtz could see him.

"LOOK OUT YOU FOOLS HE HAS A WEAPON!" Doofenshmirtz called out to his mindless robots but it was in vein.

Ferb had spun around and shot a bolt directly into the chest of one robot. To his great joy the electrical charge was a lot stronger and arched between the robots destroying them both. He then saw the robots that had captured Buford, Baljeet and Isabella, not quite making it to Phineas, turn their attention on him. He lined up his shot and fired. The shot went straight but these robots had learned. They moved out of the way and the bolt dispersed into a nearby building. Soon the robots surrounded Ferb and he didn't know what to do. They were to far apart for the electrical charge to arch between them and if he shot they would most likely kill them. He didn't know what to do but realized he was slowly lowering his weapon.

"CHATTER" Everyone looked up to see Perry standing in the second story window holding the blasters from Baljeet's ship. He also held up pieces from the two robots that went looking for him. Perry just smiled as he jumped out the window towards Ferb blasting at the robots. Missing one but hitting another. Ferb took this opportunity to take a shot two and he hit his target dead in the chest again. This left one.

Ferb raised his hand and caught Perry who jumped to the ground and looked around. The other robot had retreated back to the group and Ferb and Perry started advancing. They both went wide eyed when they saw what it had grabbed.

"LET ME GO" Isabella screamed as the robot lifted her as a human shield.

Ferb and Perry were dumb struck. They didn't know what to do.

"Drop your weapons boys. Unless you want the poor girl to die. What would Phineas say to that? Knowing you let his love die in front of him?" Doofenshmirtz said finally coming out of his shock at what just happened although sounding more confident then he was.

Ferb and Perry exchanged glances and finally lowered their weapons and backed away.

"Good. Robot grab the weapons and the girl and bring them over here" Doofenshmirtz commanded.

The robot complied and gathered up the weapons on his way to his master. The robot brought the girl and guns within a few yards of Doofenshmirtz and placed them down.

"Good now go watch over the prisoners again" the robot left and re-joined the group. Keeping his blaster locked on all of them now.

"You know it occurred to me that I planned to have my Phiniborg over their kill you and then I was going to kill him. That however was not the case. You see right before I crushed him I drained the batteries to that suit so he wouldn't be able to move just in case he tried to get away. I purposefully didn't kill him for one reason" Doofenshmirtz said coyly as he eyed Isabella

"And why would that be?" She asked trying to sound brave

"Because what is better than having a mindless Phiniborg kill you?" Doofenshmirtz looked real closely as he told her "Having Phineas Flynn watch as I KILL THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE" Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally at this before bringing his giant hand up.

"He'll see you soon though because I plan to kill him next" and with a wicked smile he got ready to bring his hand down.

"Stop….P…plea…please stop" Phineas called out in an almost inaudible voice

"What?" Doof asked obviously humouring him

"Please don…don't kill….Isabella….k….kill….kill me" Was all Phineas could say

"How Nobel. I might have to rethink this….Nope" Doofenshmirtz laughed again "Sorry kid but you're about to witness her final moments alive. Look she's to afraid to even move. How pathetic"

At those words Phineas could feel the anger boiling inside but was unable to move…to vent. He couldn't be the reason she died he couldn't there had to be something he could do. He started going over every detail he remembered about the suit and then it hit him. He started getting angry but was also remembering the good times.

"I hope you have your 3D glasses on cause I'm COMING AT YEAH!" With this Doofenshmirtz robotic hand shot down at Isabella.

"PHINEAS" was the last word she called out.


	9. Chapter 9

"PHINEAS" Isabella screamed as she fell to her knees and watched the giant hand descending on her.

Isabella had just enough time to hang her head and cry a single tear before the impact came.

Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Perry just stood in shock. Doofenshmirtz was smiling wickedly happy with himself and Phineas. Nobody could see Phineas's face but they all assumed he was in pain.

Isabella couldn't see. She couldn't see more than a foot in front of her. She tried to stand but couldn't even get to her knees before she would collapse to the cold ground again. Isabella struggled to see through the dust but still couldn't see so she decided to use her ears. She listened but she couldn't hear anything but she was not giving up, she listened and waited. Isabella calmed her breathing and steadied her heart and that's what she heard it.

"Isabella…Isabella…are you ok" Came a distant voice.

"Whaa?" Isabella managed to get out

"Are you ok?" the voice spoke again

Isabella didn't speak this time she just slowly opened her eyes. A bright light caused her to wince into the light as she used her hand to cover the source of the light so she could see. The smoke was clearing and there was a bright light emanating from right in front of her.

"Are you ok" She heard again but this time a little more familiar.

She looked up into the light and smiled.

"I'm alright now. Thank you…Phineas" She spoke

Phineas stood over her with his arms outstretched against Doofenshmirtz's giant robotic hand. He had sunk a good half foot into the ground from the impact. Isabella smiled at him and had to ask

"How?"

"This suit has a backup power source" Phineas smiled at Isabella "My heart. The stronger it beats the stronger I become" Phineas let out a small wince which caused Isabella to search over him and try and find the cause for his pain. She covered her mouth as her eyes settled on his arms which now bore many holes obviously broken outward from the metal being crushed in on itself.

"PHINEAS YOU'RE HURT" Isabella screamed

"I've been hurting for quite a while Izzy. Help me make it up to you guys…Grab that canon and free the guys and then run…run away I'll take care of this" Phineas didn't even let Isabella protest he just started to move.

"Phineas…" Isabella just watched as he started pushing the giant hand back giving the doctor cause for fear.

Isabella knew she had to do something so she did what was asked of her. She picked up the canon and took off towards the group. The robot reacted faster then she could have but it didn't expect three young humans and a platypus attacking it suddenly from behind. As it tried fighting them off Isabella got up close and after everyone had jumped off she looked it dead in its robotic eye and took her shot.

Even as everyone kept asking her if she was ok and what they were going to do now she found she had subconsciously turned back towards the actual battle.

"Isabella what did Phineas say to you" Baljeet asked eagerly

"He told me we should run…run faraway" she whispered as she just watched.

"You know we ain't gonna do that. We ain't leaving without dinner bell" Buford said as he stepped up beside Isabella

Baljeet started to take a few steps back before Perry pushed him up to the group. Ferb just put a hand on Isabella's shoulder as he stepped in line to her right. They knew they couldn't do anything but they didn't care. They were going to be there to the end.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE KID! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY MY DREAMS AGAIN!" Doofenshmirtz kept yelling at Phineas as he went on the attack.

Phineas, although inside a broken suit, kept picturing him and Isabella together in order to keep his heart rate up. It was all he could do to dodge each attack as they were thrown but he couldn't get any leverage in order to mount a counter offensive.

Doofenshmirtz swung at Phineas, who ducked, and immediately threw a backhand. It connected and sent Phineas stumbling backwards. This gave the perfect moment and Doofenshmirtz brought his giant hand down on Phineas again.

Phineas saw the hand come down and brought his arms up again to block the attack. As the hand connected with Phineas's own arms he felt a jolt of pain down his left arm and he felt the entire weight of the machine come to a stop above his head. When Phineas looked up he looked his left arm over trying to figure out what happened. The holes running along the left arm were now dripping with blood. As the giant robot hand lifted Phineas realized his left hand was only being held up because it was crushed between two pieces of metal. His left hand now hung limply by his side as he struggled to get out of the hole that was created when they met. As Phineas finally emerged from the hole he heard the gasps from his friends as they saw his now useless arm still bleeding profusely. He also heard a gratified sigh from directly infront of him before he heard the man talking.

"Phineas Flynn just surrender now and I will make sure you die quickly" Doofenshmirtz offered

"No…Leave our dimension and I'll let you go" Phineas offered trying to disguise the pain he was feeling.

Doofenshmirtz sighed heavily

"I offer you a reasonable deal and you throw it in my face. Look at me, I mean you haven't landed one shot and I can keep going. Unlike you I have my power cells working providing me an unlimited source of power. You however have to rely on just backup power and we both know that won't last forever." Doofenshmirtz could tell Phineas knew he was right

Phineas didn't even have time to respond as he saw the giant hand lift up again. The glitter of the sunlight beamed off the metal of the suit and straight into Phineas's face. He felt the warmth of the sun on him even if it had to come off something so evil. The speech left Phineas with a sunken heart and he could no longer move or defend himself. He couldn't turn around but could feel everyone behind him. Staring at him, begging him to do something.

Doofenshmirtz was revelling in his imminent victory as he held the hand up a little longer then he really needed too before his robot began to pulse.

A charge rocked the giant robot to its very foundation. Phineas looked up in shock as Doofenshmirtz watched in horror as his robots right hand fell limply to its side.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WON'T IT WORK?" Doofenshmirtz was calling frantically as he was trying his hardest to get the machine to respond. After several failed attempts he started looking around. His eye scanned the battle ground for whatever caused the destruction of his right arm. He finally saw what had caused it. A green haired little boy holding a canon and looking pissed off.

Phineas still couldn't turn around but he knew with the lack of talking it must have been Ferb that just saved him. He felt his heart jump.

Ferb shot another charge and it connected again rocking the giant robot completely. Unfortunately he hit the right arm again so no real damage was taken.

Doofenshmirtz was just recovering and was now infuriated he forgot all about Phineas and turned his attention towards the green hired British boy who was causing him serious problems. He started his advancement towards the young boy.

Ferb just raised the canon. He aimed for the chest compartment, aiming to put him out of business for good. He took carful aim and took his shot.

Doofenshmirtz might have been furious but he wasn't so blinded by rage that he was about to go down so easily. He brought up his one good arm and took the shot dead on. He lost the use of his left arm immediately after that. He started to think fast. He knew he couldn't take a direct shot to his chest but he was out of usable limbs to block the shots with. Then he got an idea, risky as it was it seemed like the only option. He then watched as Ferb raised the canon ready to fire one more time.

"WAIT!...wait I….I give up…I'll come out" Doofenshmirtz plead as he decided it was better to live and still be able to win then lose everything to a little child.

Ferb paused to see if the doctor was being sincere about his claim to give up.

Ferb just stood there with his finger on the trigger ready to fire at the slightest hint the doctor was lying like he thought he was. Finally he saw the chest compartment open and the evil doctor get out and climb to the ground. When he hit the ground though Ferb had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was not over.

Doofenshmirtz began a slow walk towards Ferb, who kept the canon centered on him, and started to talk.

"You know? I never thought that this would turn out like it did. You guys have been a thorn in my side since the last time I was here and yet I assumed this would be different. I guess I miscalculated all of this" Doofenshmirtz stopped only six feet from Ferb but didn't stop talking.

"I had so many plans for this tri-state area. I was going to reclaim everything that was taken from me only a year ago. The only problem facing me this time was not from Perry the platypus but from a group of kids. I feel so stupid that kids were able to outsmart me twice" Doofenshmirtz hung his head and wrapped his arms behind his back

Something about what Doofenshmirtz just said did not sit right with Ferb. This was an evil doctor that created all this and yet he fought them with the same robots and less of them relying on one giant robot for victory. This didn't seem like Doofenshmirtz it seemed almost too easy. Then it hit Ferb. They outsmarted him once but there was no way they would do it again not with his ego so he already had a plan. Surrendering was part of his plan.

"What are you up to?" Ferb began to pull the trigger.

Just then Doofenshmirtz whipped his hands out from behind his back causing Ferb, in an instant of shock, to pull the trigger. The bolt left the canon and Doofenshmirtz threw a circular wrist device at the bolt. As they connected the device was fried and became useless. Doofenshmirtz laughed before falling silent to see the others reaction.

Ferb leaned in to inspect the device but didn't know what it was. All he knew was whatever it was it was set to the "ON" position. He looked up at Doofenshmirtz with a questioning look in his eyes. This caused Doofenshmirtz to smile back wider than he ever had before.

"You really don't know what that is, do you?" Doofenshmirtz's smile grew

"You see I needed a way to beat you all but I couldn't rely on traditional methods of taking you all out or even one at a time. I see you all as warriors and there is only one way to fight a warrior. You attack…his…HEART" Doofenshmirtz laughed now echoed throughout the block as Ferb stared knowing what he meant.

"FERB WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" Isabella yelled from the group

"He's going to kill Phineas…he turned the suit back on…his power source is going to explode" Ferb hung his head. It would take too long to remove Phineas from the suit and he really didn't have another plan of action. Doofenshmirtz laughing in front of him and Isabella crying behind him he was at a loss.

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Phineas, after going through all this, was still going to die. The power source for the suit would go critical and Phineas would die. How could she live without him?

"FERB!" everyone looked up to see Phineas bounding towards his brother.

"Ferb I have an idea. How strong is that canon you have there?"

"I don't know I just created it on the go" was Ferb's only response.

"Shoot me" Phineas said

"What? But you'll die. We've seen what this thing does to giant robot parts it'll destroy you" Ferb protested

"No time bro. Shoot me it might be the only way to end this" Phineas begged barley making sense in his frantic state.

"But…" Ferb began but was cut off

"LOOK" Phineas shouted startling everyone "I am going to die if these things over load so if you shoot me and I die well then not a big deal. Shoot me now and hopefully I'll live" Phineas plead.

Ferb thought back to the canons power then remembered something.

"Stand by the giant robot"

"Why" Phineas asked confused

"The electrical charge will arch between the two of you giving you a greater chance to live. It might also electrocute you to death but it has better odds for survival so go stand by the robot" Ferb commanded

Phineas, finally understanding, took off. Each step he could feel the power cells warming up, approaching critical levels. He had time though he would make it. He kept repeating that thought in his head as he reached the robot and stood only inches from it. Now he waited.

Ferb took careful aim at Phineas. He took one look back at the group who were all holding their breath and then he went to pull the trigger. Ferb saw something out of the corner of his eye and then everything went dark.

Ferb never pulled the trigger though. Doofenshmirtz, amongst the chaos had snuck up beside Ferb and knocked him out cold.

The kids were staring in shock, Ferb was out cold, Doofenshmirtz was standing over the British boy laughing and Phineas…He was almost out of time.


	10. Chapter 10

Buford was the first to regain his composure and did the first thing that came to mind. He charged head on at Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz was laughing so hard he didn't hear Buford until it was too late.

Buford had tackled Doofenshmirtz with more force than you would think was possible. They both went sprawling towards the ground. Doofenshmirtz from the impact and Buford from his own momentum.

"You stupid little kid that hurt" Doofenshmirtz said as he scrambled to his feet

"That's the idea" Buford slowly stood up and cracked his knuckles

Buford then went on the attack. Throwing wild punches left and right hoping to connect.

Doofenshmirtz however could see the punches as they were thrown and was easily dodging them. After a few easy dodges Doofenshmirtz threw a punch of his own and connected with the side of Buford's face. He smiled wickedly at this. Buford smiled back.

"Is that the best you got? Common nerd" Buford taunted as he put his fists up as if in a boxing match.

Doofenshmirtz was more than willing to bring it on and soon was mimicking Buford's stance.

As Isabella, Baljeet and Perry watched the scene unfolding they felt helpless to do anything. It was quite the display as Buford would take a punch and throw a few wild ones without luck. This pattern kept repeating over and over again until Buford was noticeably tired. His punches were lacking force and whenever Doofenshmirtz connected he would lose ground.

Isabella felt helpless standing there as Phineas was still suffering from shock, and growing closer to death with each second. Buford getting closer to being knocked unconscious just like Ferb.

"Ferb" Isabella whispered under her breath as she looked over in his direction. He was still not moving except for his chest which was giving clear signs that he was still alive. He looked so helpless laying sprawled on the ground still clenching the electrical canon.

"That's it" Isabella jumped at the thought before grabbing Perry and explaining her plan to him. When she finally concluded Perry just smiled and nodded. They then took off both heading for different destinations but for the same goal.

"You're not doing so well" it was Doofenshmirtz's time to taunt as Buford was struggling to stand up after the one sided assault against him. Still he stood though which infuriated Doofenshmirtz.

"How are you still standing?" Doofenshmirtz asked with obvious anger in his voice.

"I'm thick skulled" again Buford's taunt hit his mark and Doofenshmirtz brought his hand back.

Knowing this punch would probably be the last one he could take before he toppled over and forgot everything.

Doofenshmirtz was ready to throw the final punch when he looked up and saw Perry and Isabella running. He immediately saw what they were going for. Perry was running towards the canon while Isabella was running towards Phineas.

Doofenshmirtz shoved Buford down and started his mad dash for the canon hoping he was just a little faster than the platypus was. He glanced over and saw Isabella finally reach Phineas but that didn't matter the only thing that mattered was that stupid canon.

"Phineas" Isabella got out between breaths

"Phineas snap out of it" Isabella was now waving her hand in front of Phineas's face trying to get him to come back to reality.

Isabella racked her brain with what she could do to get him back into the now and away from wherever he was in his head. She finally decided on the best course of action. Isabella grabbed Phineas and kissed him with so much passion that if he didn't snap out of his trance now he would never. It didn't take long before Isabella noticed he was kissing her back but she knew now was not the time and reluctantly broke apart.

"Good you're back. Listen Ferb is out cold" Isabella went to continue but was cut off

"I know. Sorry I was so sure we had won that when I saw Ferb fall I just sort of lost my mind. Where's the canon now?"

Isabella pointed towards the canon and noticed that Doofenshmirtz and Perry had figured out who was faster and only one was holding the canon. Isabella let out a small sigh before realizing Phineas was gone.

"Perry the platypus how unfortunate that I was faster. You know I could pull this trigger right now and kill you. Then I would kill everyone else and finally accomplish my goal in taking over the tri-state area." Doofenshmirtz didn't laugh he just smiled as he pointed the gun at Perry

"I am going to kill you Perry the platypus. All day I have been thwarted over and over again because all I did was take prisoners. Not anymore I am going to finish everyone who stands in my way right now" He began to pull the trigger.

"NO YOU DON'T" was all Doofenshmirtz heard before feeling himself succumb to a full nelson. His arms were pinned upward and someone locked their hands together so he wouldn't be able to break it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Doofenshmirtz demanded an answer

"Saving my friends…and killing us both" Phineas said as he kept his death grip on the evil Doctor.

Doofenshmirtz realized what Phineas meant and started to struggle with all his might to break the boys hold on him. It was in vein but he kept at it and soon found himself feeling light headed as the blood was being rushed from his brain.

"I…I'm going to…pass out" Doofenshmirtz kept talking but he was slowly starting to lose consciousness.

"Good" Phineas said as he held the hold for as long as it took. Soon he felt the entire weight of Doofenshmirtz as he fell completely numb in his arms.

The canon hit the ground and Perry instantly picked it up and motioned for Phineas to run.

Phineas knew exactly what Perry was saying and turned to run. Then the worst thing in the world happened. The suit hit critical.

Phineas looked down at the suit as he felt it heat up rapidly and knew the cells were in the final stage of critical. There was no time to make it back to his position by the giant robot there was only time for one final look around.

Baljeet stood with stone cold emotion as he saw the whole scene unfold before him.

Ferb remained unconscious, Phineas was glad as he didn't want Ferb to see what was about to happen.

Isabella had pure shock and sadness in her eyes as she let the tears fall freely. Phineas felt tears well up in his eyes too as he looked over a Buford.

"Sorry dinner bell I thought I could take him" Buford said with genuine sorrow in his voice

Finally Phineas set his eyes on Perry who was wide eyed that this was all happening. When he looked up into Phineas's eyes and they said their silent good byes Perry nodded and aimed the canon.

Phineas shot his focus back to Isabella and with the final seconds screamed

"I'LL GIVE US ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD IZZY I PROMISE"

Perry pulled the trigger

"PHINEAS!" Isabella screamed as she watched the bolt hit him dead in the shoulder.

(3 months later)

"Hey Ferb" Isabella came strolling through the gate

Ferb just looked up from his book to show he acknowledged her presence

"Not doing anything today I see" Isabella knew for a fact Ferb hadn't built anything in over 3 months.

After the incident Perry notified the agency and they immediately set out cleaning up the streets and freeing the other agents, including the other Doofenshmirtz. The agency wanted to erase the memories of the children but decided against it on the word that if anyone ever talked they would be locked up forever.

The evil Doofenshmirtz was being held at the agency until proper arrangements could be made to have him transported. As the children left the agencies underground facility they heard a distinct warning

"I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! TRUST ME THIS IS NOT OVER" Doofenshmirtz could be heard from the entrance

The children just brushed his words off. I mean how could he get revenge he was under 24 hr. surveillance. They shrugged off his threat before leaving the building.

Since then Isabella started her old routine of going over to the Flynn-Fletcher household daily. Even if Ferb never built anything. Today was different though.

"I was thinking about visiting Phineas today. Would you like to join me?" Isabella ased

Ferb looked up and put down his book.

"No. You could use some alone time" Ferb gave her a smile and she smiled back glad he understood she would like to be alone.

With that settled Isabella took off. Her mother was waiting out front and smiled when Isabella jumped in.

"Ferb is not coming?" Vivian asked

"No he said he'll visit him another time"

Vivian just put the car in drive and they started their journey to see Phineas.

It took almost a half hour to get where they were going but when they arrived Vivian decided to stay in the car; she was going to take some of Ferb's advice. Isabella was truly grateful.

It took a while but Isabella finally found Phineas. She sat down beside him and silence filled the air. After a few moments though Isabella spoke.

"Hey Phineas. It's been three months since the incident and my mom finally said I could come see you. I was hoping we could talk for a while and just enjoy this beautiful day" Isabella sounded so hopeful with each word. She continued uninterrupted.

"I miss you at home, everyone does. Buford asks about you, Ferb stopped building and I find it hard to live not being able to see you each day. I want you to come back home" Isabella hung her head trying not to tear up.

"The doctors said I would be able to return home in a few weeks. I am regaining muscle control rapidly so I won't be away from you much longer…Izzy" Phineas smiled from his wheel chair.

Isabella looked up embarrassed she was almost crying in front of the boy who died so he could save her. She had thanked Perry nonstop since then for grabbing the two guns from Baljeet's ship and using them as a defibrillator to shock Phineas's heart again.

Isabella stood up and took Phineas's hand in hers glad he was ok.

"What about Baljeet?" Phineas looked puzzled since she said everyone worried but he noticed she never mentioned Baljeet

"To tell you the truth nobody has seen him since back at the agency" Isabella said

Although Phineas was worried about his old friend he put it aside and focused on right now. He pulled Isabella into his lap and as she giggled wrapped his hands around her.

"Let's enjoy the day Izzy" Phineas whispered into her ear as she snuggled into him to get comfortable.

(Back at the agency)

Doofenshmirtz was sitting in his cell just staring at the wall. Major Monogram felt uneasy because Doofenshmirtz seemed to be expecting something to happen. He just couldn't figure out what. As he watched the screen in another room of the video feed of Doofenshmirtz he got his answer.

The far wall began to glow a greenish color. It took a few seconds to realize that it was another Portal. Major M ran out of the room gathering all the agents as he made his way towards Doofenshmirtz's cell. When he got their he was stunned to see…he was to late.

(Unknown location)

"What took you so long? I've been in there three months" Doofenshmirtz asked as he stretched

"Sorry but I had to use two broken power cells to duplicate the power source required to work the portal device. It's not an easy job even for a genius" The voice said

"How did you know I would come?" The voice said again

"Easy when I was killing Phineas Flynn all those months ago you did nothing to stop me. You wanted him dead but you can't do it yourself. You need me" Doofenshmirtz got in real close

"Tell me your name kid"

With a gulp the mysterious figure moved into the light of the cave he was residing in.

"I'm Baljeet now are you going to help me or not?"

"I am not going to help you…But I want Phineas dead as well so maybe I'll just help you. What do you say? Partners till the job is done?"

Baljeet took a breath before taking the outstretched hand of Doofenshmirtz

"Deal"

Doofenshmirtz smiled wickedly

"Phineas Flynn I told you it's not over. Prepare for round 2" Doofenshmirtz and Baljeet went about their work.

(Author note)

This story is far from over.

Thank you everyone for reading, and those of you who have put me as a favorite author and/or story. I would like you to know that this story is not over and I will be continuing under a different title. The title of the new story is "Doofenshmirtz Round 2" so add me as a favorite author if you want to know when I post otherwise just search it up. I should have the first chapter up by the end of the week and am looking forward to seeing if you all like it.

If you have any questions/comment or requests feel free to PM me or e-mail me

Thank you all and I hope you keep reading when I start my next story.


End file.
